<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art Masterpost for Unholy Faces by Neville by neville, velociraptorerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717465">Art Masterpost for Unholy Faces by Neville</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/pseuds/neville'>neville</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin'>velociraptorerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, but linking is great tho, please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/pseuds/neville, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created by velociraptorerin for the 2019 Rare Pair Big Bang, for the beeeaaaauuutiful story "Unholy Faces" written by Neville. Please go read this story! It is so tender and sweet and interesting and lovely ♡♡♡</p><p>These are both digital paintings, made with procreate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art Masterpost for Unholy Faces by Neville</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720255">unholy faces</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neville/pseuds/neville">neville</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin">velociraptorerin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>